Tower Tour
by CloakedDragonWing3721
Summary: A follow up for my rewrite of Teen Titans Together. Basically Robin and Starfire showing Batman around the Tower. DaddyBats moments!


A/N: So, I was asked to write this, and I think it's a great idea! Bruce is asked to visit Titans Tower at the end of my Teen Titans Together Rewrite, and I never thought to show the actual tour, but once I got the request I couldn't resist! Thus, a one-shot is born! Thanks to Dratias for this great idea! Umm, you might want to read the Teen Titans Together Rewrite to understand this, even though it's not strictly necessary. All you have to know is that Batman and the JLA saved Robin and the Titans from Brain, and Robin invited Batman to see the Tower. Let's see how that went, shall we? Um, sorry if I don't get a few rooms, I'm trying here. Tell me if I missed something.

Robin sat down with a thump on the main couch. All the Titans and the Justice League had gone home… except for Kid Flash, Speedy, and Batman. Kid Flash and Speedy stuck around because they were trolls and practically Robin's older brothers. They were interested to see what Batman would think of the Tower, and they were slightly worried Robin and Batman would get in a shouting match and wouldn't talk to each other for another few months if left alone. Of course, that would never happen again… right?

Robin looked up as Starfire gently rested her hand on Robin's shoulder. "Friend Robin, you do not need to show your knorfka around yet if you are too tired. I'm sure the Batman can wait until morning…"

Robin stood up and shook his head. "No, Star. I should do it now. It's all right. Would you like to help me?" Starfire smiled brightly.

"Of course Robin! I would be glad to!"

A deep voice came from behind them. "Glad about what?" Robin spun around to see Batman.

"Batman, you know that trick stopped working when I was eleven."

Batman shrugged. "Eh, worth a shot. I scared… Starfire, was it?"

Starfire blushed delicately. "Yes, sir. Would you greatly mind if I assisted Robin in the giving of the tour?" (Ok, am I awful at writing Starfire? I think I am. I suck at her dialogue. Oh well. I love RobStar too much to stop.)

Batman shook his head. "No, I don't mind."

Kid Flash ran up. Superspeed, of course. "So, am I coming on this tour?"

Batman stared at him. "No."

Kid Flash genuinely looked surprised. "But-"

Robin smirked, thinking of something evil. "Y'know, KF, if you don't go home, I'll have to tell your Aunt Iris that you ate all of our food." KF paled.

"You wouldn't dare."

Robin crossed his arms. "I would. And tell Speedy that if he or you tries to spy or follow us in any way, I'm going to tell Green Arrow that he needs to work on his marksmanship."

Kid Flash looked horrified. "You are pure evil. I mean, I suspected, but those are SERIOUS threats!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. C'mon, Star."

-CUE TEEN TITANS THEME SONG IN JAPANESE!-

Robin, Starfire, and Batman walked down a hall, and Robin opened the first door they came to. "This is the garage. It houses the T Car and the R Cycle. Really nothing to see here. Y'know, Batman, you should let Cyborg check out the Batmobile. He'd be in heaven."

"No one touches the Batmobile but Bats." Batman deadpanned.

Robin shrugged. "Worth a shot. Anyway, this next room is the security room." The room was full of monitors and other high-tech devices such as motion sensors and invisible lasers. "Cyborg and I are really the only two who use this room. Cy developed the hardware and he… uh… he thinks he developed the software."

Batman raised a skeptical eyebrow. "He thinks he developed the software?" Starfire was also looking at Robin quizzically.

Robin could feel himself blushing. "We kept getting hacked by supervillains, mainly Control Freak, Gizmo, and Slade. I got tired of telling Cyborg to concentrate on the software as well as the hardware, so I upgraded it myself. Cyborg's definitely better than me at hardware, but I'm a better hacker. (YJ reference, tee hee hee) And I didn't tell him because he's our usual tech guy, and I didn't want to mess up his self confidence. He is very good with technology though, and I'm usually too busy in a battle to hack stuff, so I leave it to him unless I'm actually needed."

Batman nodded. "Good. I do something similar with many Leaguers. What's this doorway?" The threesome had left the security room and come to the next doorway. Starfire chimed in excitedly.

"Oh! That is Robin's office!" Robin stared at her, befuddled.

"Um, Star? This isn't my office. I don't have an office. This is just the Evidence Room." Batman, Robin, and Starfire walked into the darkened room that was covered with newspaper clippings.

"It is?"

Robin coughed nervously. "Um, yeah. It's open to all Titans, well, the main five, anyway. Some information in here is sensitive."

Batman walked to the middle desk and looked back. "What do you mean, sensitive?"

Robin shrugged. "Well, stuff on different teammate's origins, there's stuff about the… umm… blackmailing thing with Slade that I would prefer the other Titans not to know, and I have a file in here on my identity, in case there is an issue where my identity is compromised and my teammates need to know it and I'm not available. If someone like Ra's al Ghul kidnapped me while I was in civilian clothes. However, I have made it very clear that those files are only to be opened if it's the apocalypse or someone will die otherwise."

Batman nodded. "That sounds reasonable. I should do something like that on the Watchtower for the members who don't already know my identity. It's a good idea."

Nodding, Robin walked over to Batman. "Anyway, I normally solve cases in here."

Starfire shook her head. "No, you obsess over catching Slade in here. It is most unhealthy Robin, and you should not do that again."

Robin turned around, startled. "What? No, I won't-"

Starfire placed her hand on one of Robin's shoulders. "You were planning to. Each time we encounter Slade you obsess over finding him for days afterward, and we must drag you away from your files. You should not do that this time!"

Batman nodded. "Starfire's right. Would you mind calling me if Robin tries to do that? I'll have… a friend... talk some sense into him."

Starfire nodded. "Is this friend Alfred? Robin has spoken highly of him."

Robin suddenly had a batglare directed at him. "I told Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg my identity. No one else."

Batman sighed. "All right. It doesn't matter. Okay, what's next?"

Robin lead them to the next room, which was a room divided in half by one way glass. "This is the interrogation room. We don't use it often, but when we do, I'm usually the one doing the interrogating."

They quickly moved on to the next one, which was heavily reinforced but bare. Batman spoke up. "What's this?"

Starfire answered this one. "This is the place Beast Boy suggested hiding Robin. It is our protective room."

They went up the elevator and came to a crossroads. Robin spoke up. "To the left is the boy's rooms, to the right is the girl's rooms. Keep walking straight ahead, and we come to the training room." The training room had a corner devoted to each Titan, such as weights for Cyborg and ultra-durable targets for Starfire. Robin's equipment was conspicuously missing.

Batman strode to the center of the room. "Proficient, but where is your equipment, Robin?"

Robin nodded at a door in the corner, by a stack of Raven's spellbooks. "I have my own room because, as you know, my talents can be… distracting. Plus, the ceiling in there's much higher, better for my trapeze and rings. We also have a pretty decent obstacle course outside."

Batman raised an eyebrow. "Decent in my standards, or in League standards?"

Robin walked over to the window, which overlooked said obstacle course. "It's proficient for Bat standards, although that's level ten. Only I do the course on ten. Starfire does it on seven, Raven on six, and Cyborg and Beast Boy on five." Batman nodded briskly.

"All right. What else is there?"

Robin and Starfire exchanged looks. "Well, there's the basement. That has the electricity, heating, and water systems, but I don't like to go down there any more after that whole… dust incident with Slade's mask. There's also the roof, but there's not much there either. The guest bedrooms are further down the hall… and that's about it. We cook food and eat in the common area. What do you think?"

Batman nodded as they walked to the guest room he would stay in that night, before leaving in the morning. "It's pretty good. Nothing on the Batcave, of course, but… passable." He paused before shutting his door. "Although, next time you should tell me that you got a girlfriend before I visit."

He left Robin and Starfire gaping at the closed door.

A/N: That was a fun little drabble. Actually, that was pretty long. Sorry if it was rushed. Again, this is all thanks to Dratias's wonderful idea! I don't think I missed anything… sorry if it was rushed or didn't meet expectations. Btw, Dratias, I finished my more refined outline of that AU we were talking about. Would you like to look at that? It's kinda detailed, so I wasn't sure if you would want to see all my lovely spoilers and plot twists. I do kinda need someone else to look it over and see if I left anything unaccounted for. I didn't realize how complicated it would be if someone took out a crucial member (aka: anyone but Ocean Master lol) of the Light. Anyway, I'd love it if someone told me whether I should redo this or not. I'm not sure how good it is.


End file.
